


Definition of Fun

by LeChatRouge673



Series: The Witcher Tales [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted by @slothquisitor.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Witcher Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050413
Kudos: 3





	Definition of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @slothquisitor.

For all that she woke up with protesting muscles, Livia was damned grateful she and Eskel had spent the previous day replacing windows and doors in their home in Beauclair. When they had initially decided to make the rambling farmstead their semi-permanent residence, she had not anticipated the amount of weather proofing that would need to be done. The pair had been scrambling since they arrived at her old home, trying to prepare for the encroaching frosts and flurries.

It seemed as though they had managed just in time. As her eyelids fluttered open and adjusted to the softness of the morning light, Livia could see the playful swirl of snowflakes outside their bedroom window. She indulged in a long, arching stretch before curling back up and snuggling closer to Eskel, the warmth of his body making it too easy for her to acknowledge the room would likely still be chilly once she dragged herself from the covers.

With an almost lazy gesture, she slipped one arm out from beneath the blankets and flicked her fingers in the direction of the smoldering hearth. The flames sprung back to life, and Livia gave a small sigh of satisfaction. It was still unfamiliar, using her magic so casually. Life as a sorceress was becoming marginally less dangerous with Emperor Emyhr’s amnesty, but she was still wary. She had lived enough decades to know how quickly that safety could turn to ash and ruin.

“Hmm.” Eskel mumbled something against her skin as he pressed a kiss to the arch of her neck, making her smile. “Morning, Liv.”

“Morning, Eskel,” she replied, rolling over and pressing a kiss to his cheek before she finally folded back the covers and faced the coolness of the room. She shivered slightly, but still took her time walking over to her dresser and pulling out a blouse and a pair of lined trousers. Livia knew Eskel liked watching her, and she liked that he watched. It was only after she had tugged a sweater over her head that he finally rolled out of bed as well and began dressing while she brushed her teeth and washed her face before braiding her long, mahogany hair back.

“What were your plans for today?” She asked, tying off the braid with a forest green ribbon and following him downstairs towards the kitchen.

“Was gonna go deal with that archespore nest a couple farms over,” he replied, lighting the fire in the kitchen hearth and setting a kettle of water to boil. “I want to get it taken care of before it snows too much more and they go into hibernation.”

Livia nodded. “Sound logic. Want help?” It was never a matter of _needing_ help; Eskel was a capable and experienced fighter in his own right, and living with Livia meant he could be choosier in the contracts he accepted. It was more that they worked well together, and they both learned new things every time they fought the same battles.

“Sure,” he agreed, pouring the boiling water into two mugs Livia had already prepared to steep with tea. “If you have time, I would appreciate the company. You could work on those fire spells you’ve been toying with; the ugly bastards hate that.”

She reached up into the cupboard and retrieved a loaf of bread and some of the cheese she had picked up in the city earlier that week and the fresh jar of preserves that had been part of her winter preparations. “The only thing I have in process right now is the dyes I am seasoning for the duchess. Honestly, I am not certain how that woman goes through so many cosmetics every season, but it is my most lucrative contract, so I am not going to complain. In any case, I cannot do anything with them until they have had time to stew, so I certainly have time.”

“Perfect. It’s always more fun with you there.”

Livia laughed quietly, nuzzling her head against Eskel’s shoulder. “You are perhaps the only person from whom I would accept ‘archespores’ and ‘fun’ in the same scenario, and I love you for it.”

“I love you, too, Liv,” Eskel murmured softly against her hair, pressing a kiss there before standing and offering her a hand up. “Alright, we’d better get moving. We get this taken care of and get paid and we can come back here and spend the rest of the day in front of the fire with a drink and a deck of cards.”

Livia smiled, reaching for her scarf and looking about for her boots.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
